a Picture's Worth a Thousand Words
by badassevampire
Summary: Lucy and Bickslow have been dating for awhile now, Laxus is unable to move on. When Cana traps Lucy and laxus in a closet together and takes pictures of them to spread around the guild Lucy treis to explain what hapeend but Bickslow wont here of it after all a picture's worth a thousand words. SEQUEL TO COOKIES AND A OUTFIT
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is the sequel to cookies and a outfit hope you enjoy it sorry that the first chapter is going to be kind of short though

Chapter 1

Lucy and Bickslow walked into the fairy Tail guild hall hand in hand.

Lucy was wearing a light blue crop top that had a white pocket on the left breast. Paired with her crop top was a white miniskirt. Her keys and whip were on a black belt on her hips. A blue ribbon held her blonde hair in a high ponytail. To top of her outfit she wore black combat boots.

Bickslow was wearing a loose blue t-shirt and a pair of khaki shorts. He wore blue sneakers and had traded his helmet for a pair of sunglasses.

Since Bickslow had started dating Lucy he had gotten more comfortable with having his helmet off.

Lucy went to where the girls were gathered around the bar. Bickslow went to the boys who were huddled around some of the tables

"Lu-chan you and Bickslow have been dating for almost six months" Levy said

"Do you guys have anything special planned" asked Lisanna

"Not really" Lucy admitted but she kind of wanted to do something with him

"I think he might be planning something" Cana said looking at her tarot cards

"Well than lu-chan you have nothing to worry about" Levy said rubbing her small pregnant belly

Boys

"So Bicklsow do you have anything planned with Lucy" Gray asked

"I do" Bickslow answered "I'm taking her out than giving her a necklace"

Each of the boys had given there girls a necklace

Gray had given Juvia a necklace of her doll it was made of ice that melted when he died.

Natsu gave Lisanna a necklace of a bunny on it tummy it had a flame

Gajeel gave Levy a necklace made of Iron and it was shaped like a book it had a dragon on it

Jellal gave Erza a necklace of a sword with speared strawberry on it

Freed gave Mira a necklace of devil horns

Romeo gave Wendy a rainbow dragon necklace

"When are you and lisanna getting married" Bickslow inquired

"In about a month why?"

"Just curious"

After a few more hours Bickslow kissed Lucy goodbye because he and his team were going on a job

"I'll see you in a week" the seith mage told the blonde celestial mage

"See you in a few days team Natsu is going on a mission to"

? POV

'Perfect so when Lucy's getting ready for her date with Bickslow I'll lock her in a closet with Laxus when he gets back of course. When Bickslow sees he'll be heartbroken and break up with her. After all a dragon slayer belongs with his mate' a cloaked figure stood up revealing brown hair, her amethyst eyes glistened with tears 'I'm sorry Lucy'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lucy who was before standing just inside the guild waiting for Bickslow was having a conversation with Lisanna, when she saw a few totems fly at her. That's when she suddenly knew that Bickslow was home. It was confirmed when she saw a man with a blue Mohawk wearing a pair of black sunglasses.

"Lucy baby" she heard his husky voice and practically flew into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his firm torso- who in return held her bottom to keep her stable – and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips.

The guild was hollering at the sight of the seith and celestial mage.

However off in two parts of the guild two people weren't cheering. One was sitting in a dark corner of the guild watching his best friend and love of his life make out needless to say he wasn't all that happy about it. And the other was drinking a barrel of alcohol in the corner of her eye she was saw what was happening, even though that was her best friend who was making out she knew that they really didn't belong together.

"be ready by eight Lucy I have somewhere to show you" Bickslow said kissing her on the cheek goodbye before heading out of the guild leaving her in the hands on Levy, Mira, Lisanna, Erza, and Cana.

"ok Lucy"

"time to get ready"

All the girls wore matching grins at thought of getting Lucy dressed up, and than they pulled Lucy to her apartment

Lucy was getting a bath while the girls were arguing on a color

"pink"

"blue"

"green"

"red"

"black"

When Lucy got out of the bath there were five really nice dresses laid out on the bed fore her

The first one was a salmon pink color that had a sweetheart neckline which turned into straps. The top half was covered in white sequins that made the dress shine, just under her boobs the dress flared into a full length layered sheer skirt.

The second one was equally as pretty is was a floor length strapless royal blue dress, the dress had a sweet heart neckline. On one half of the dress it was blue on the other half it was white and sparkly like glass. Finger like spikes of white stretches across her breasts reaching over the blue half and molding into the backside of the white half. The blue full length skirt stretched over the white-which acted as a slit. Near the hip of the skirt the white sparkly pieces where all together but became scatter as they fell down making it look like snow falling against the night sky

The next one was a emerald green satin floor length dress, that had a straight neckline. Silver with green accent flower designs attached to right side of the dress and wrapped it way down the left side of her waist. The dress was tight till her torso than flared out.

The second last one was a red pink color floor length dress. It to was a straight strapless dress that was made of layered of sheer. the dress left her back exposed with only a medium thick starp across the middle of her back. The dress was tight around her bust and flared out just before her hips. Just under her bust and along her waist was silver metal sash that had spikes going down and up her breasts, the spikes had hints of different colors. the sash went around the strip at the back of her dress and did a v dip where her but was

The final was one was a black dress, it had a sweetheart neckline that attached to straps. The bust and the straps connects at the back and left the middle of her back exposed. She had white star gem located in-between her breasts, the straps connected to lines of white gems that had different colors in them. The white lines attached to one other at the back. That straps were made of the same gems as the one on the dress. Her dress was tight and it was floor length

After Lucy tried on all the dresses the girls gathered up to decide which one is the best.

"I like either the blue, black or red one" Mira whispered

"I prefer the blue"

"I like the black" the other Strauss sister said

"I agree on blue" Erza stated

All heads turned to Cana for her answer

"well I think she looks good in both, but I choose the blue one for tonight"

"agreed than she'll wear the blue dress" Mira told the girls

Lucy walked out of the bathroom wearing a silk robe "ok so which one am I wearing"

"you're going to wear the blue one" the brunette through her arm around Lucy

After three hours Bickslow stood outside of Lucy's apartment, when he knocked on the door it was Cana who answered and let him inside.

"be good to her lover boy" the brunette winked as she, Erza, Levy, and the Strauss sister all left Lucy's apartment.

The seith mage turned his head to see Lucy wearing a dark blue dress with shattered glass like pieces aiming it look like snow on the night sky. She wore net choker necklace that had pieces of diamond shaped as teardrops dangling down. A diamond bracelet with a blue gem stone was in the centre was attached to her wrist along with a matching diamond anklet. To complete her outfit, she wore dark blue heels that had a fancy faux diamond square on the front of them.

Bickslow was shell shocked in place till he got a glance at her face.

Lucy was wearing light blue eyeshadow along with thick black eyeliner that winged out and made her brown eyes pop. Pink lip gloss was smeared on her lips and made them look even more plump and shiny than they already were. White sparkles was dusted on her face making it sparkle.

To finish off her look Lucy's hair was in a braided bun secured in place with white hair pieces that had a blue star in the middle of it.

When Bickslow finally got over his shock of seeing Lucy he walked up to her "happy anniversary Lucy baby" kissing her hand and walking out of the apartment.

"Cana what do you have planned" Levy demanded narrowing her brown eyes catching the attention of Lisanna and Mira

"I have no idea what you mean levy" Cana said feigning innocence

Lisanna and Mira had now made their way over to the bar were Cana and Levy were lounging at

"what's going on" Lisanna asked

"Cana has something up her sleeve concerning Bickslow, Lucy, and Laxus" Levy answered "I found this paper in her recycling bin when I was at her house the other day" Levy laid the paper on the table

The paper said 'Thursday Bickslow and Lucy, Friday Laxus and Lucy, Monday Bickslow, Lucy, Laxus.' Plus, a whole list of shopping stuff

"well Cana" Mira turned to face Cana

"it's a plan I decided against that's why I scrapped the idea, thus you" she pointed at Levy "found it in the garbage"

"well ok" Levy went back to sipping her cranberry Juice

'phew that was a close one no one can know what I have planned for those three' Cana thought as she sipped on her beer

Bickslow and Lucy had just finished eating dinner when Bickslow handed her a little pink box with a blue ribbon. She ripped open the box to find a little totem doll that was blue in color and had different color stars on it.

Lucy's eyes went watery at the sight it was just beautiful, the necklace had combined both of there magic's "oh Bickslow it's beautiful"

Bickslow got up and fastened the black cord around her neck. He had carved it and painted it himself so he was pretty impressed that Lucy had loved it so much. "happy anniversary Babe" he whispered into her ear before kissing her

'ok so everything is set when Lucy walks in I'll ask her to meet me in the closet, that's when everything will happen. I'm so sorry Lucy and you to Bickslow'

Cana walked out of the guild but not before taking a quick glance at the closet knowing that's where a certain dragon slayer was not having a very peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lucy woke up feeling great her and Bickslow anniversary date had gone splendid, she really couldn't ask for a better boyfriend.

Lucy hoped into the shower remembering the necklace Bickslow had made for her had brought a big smile to her face

She got dressed in dark red miniskirt paired with black tank top that had big red heart on the front of it. Her usual knee high was on her feet. She also wore black belt that held her whip and keys

As she was walking to the guild she though of the message she had gotten from Cana. Cana had wanted to meet Lucy in a small room in guild to talk her about something important.

As soon as Lucy got to the guild she was swept away by the girl four a good hour talking about her date with Bickslow. Before she finally got away to talk to Cana.

Lucy slowly walked into the small dark room "hello Cana" suddenly she heard the door shut and locked with a click. Lucy ran back to the door banging on it "hey open up" she yelled. When she finally gave up she began to walk around the room to look around for Cana but instead she ran into something that felt like a muscled chest.

"what are you doing in here Blondie" a gruff voice had asked her

Lucy had only known to people who had called her blondie and both had blond hair and blue eyes, one was a master of Sabertooth and the other was the Masters Grandson.

"Laxus" Lucy asked surprised

"who else" Laxus responded

"what are you doing here"

"I don't know the last thing I remember was drinking my beer and than everything started getting Fuzzy than I woke up and I was here"

"strange"

"what are you doing here"

"well Cana asked me to meet her in here but before I could find her the door got locked"

"so how do we get of here"

"who knows" Lucy began pulling at her hair

she walked backwards and tripped on a broom falling knocking Laxus down in the process. Only she managed to land on him in such a way that their lips were touching

"oh my god Laxus I'm so sorry" Lucy began to bow

"hey hey its fine blondie"

"no its not I'm so sorry" Lucy's eyes began to fill up with tears

Laxus wrapped his arms around protectively and told her it was alright until she was eventually calm

"now how are we going to get out of here"

"I have a idea" Laxus walked up to the door and used his lightning magic on it.

When the door was crisp it fell over letting Laxus and Lucy leave

"thanks Laxus" Lucy smiled before she went home to have a nice relaxing bath

Later that night a cloaked person snuck into the guild and began pinning up pictures 'these pictures are perfect the plan worked out better than I had originally planned it to'

When the cloaked figure was done the guild walls were covered in pictures of two people

Lucy woke up quite happy she planned to go somewhere with Bickslow today but not before going to the guild first.

She took a nice long bath washing her hair with vanilla body wash and rose scented shampoo.

Lucy got dressed into a nice white summer dress.

The summer dress was pure white that had sky blue and amethyst purple flowers on the skirt of the dress making it look like the flowers were falling into a pile at the hem of the dress. It had matching blue ribbon tied at her waist. The dress had two spaghetti straps on each side and straight neckline making her breasts pop out even more. She wore tiny white high heels, her hair was long and wavy, she wore purple and blue bangles with a amethyst necklace at her neck.

Lucy put on some soft pink lipstick and glittery white eyeshadow before being satisfied with her appearance she walked to the guild.

As she got there Bickslow was walking out.

"hey baby" Lucy greeted him

Bickslow shot her a glare through his tearful eyes

Lucy eyes widened as she watched Bickslow walk away

Lucy ran into the guild and she stopped in her tracks at the horrible sight that lay before her

The guild walls were covered in pictures of Lucy and Laxus in the closet.

Lucy covered her mouth as she screamed. 'how did one take these pictures'

The pictures made it look like Lucy had cheated on Bickslow

Levy, Cana, Mira, Lisanna, and Erza had found Lucy in tears curled up in a ball on the guild floor

"Lucy" Erza approached her

"yeah" Lucy uncurled herself to look at her red haired friend

All the girls gasped at the sight of Lucy, her blonde hair was all tangled, her eyes were red and puffy but the worst of all was Lucy's eyes had lost their spark.

"Lucy what happened"

The blonde let out laugh but it wasn't a happy one "look around that's what happened"

of course everyone had seen the pictures and they were all wondering the same things 'who did this? Lucy would never cheat on Bickslow' but that raised another question including 'who was out to get the Lucy? Why would anyone ever do this to Lucy'

Laxus walked in the guild eyes widened e taking a look at the picture, then taking in the sight of Lucy surrounded by her friends

'who the fuck would do this to her'

One thing was for sure he would find out who, but first he had to deal with a Seith mage who he took note of the girls were talking about and his lack of presence.

"Lucy where is Bickslow" Lisanna asked

"yeah he should be with you"

"as I was walking in he was walking out he gave me the angriest hurtful look I've ever seen and walked away from me that's when I saw the pictures and started crying" Lucy explained

'that fucking bastard' everyone thought

Erza, Mira, and Evergreen walked away leaving Lucy with the other girls, they started walking towards the Seith Mages house he would pay for hurting Lucy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Laxus walked up to his, Freed's, and Bickslow's house and walked up to the Mages room knowing that where he would be

"Bicks open up" Laxus banged on the door

"No way" came the answer through the door

"Well than can you at least tell me what happened"

A bitter laugh was heard "you're kidding me you should be telling me what happened"

"Nothing happened" Laxus tried to explain

"Laxus you agreed to give up on her when she chose me, and yet you kissed her it didn't look like she was objecting to the kiss to much either" at that Laxus growled

"Look Bicks you can believe whatever you want but you just implied that Blondie was a slut and that's something I effuse to forgive you for"

"Tch, whatever" Bickslow replied

 **BANG CRASH**

And down went Bickslow's door

There stood Erza in her heavens wheel amour, Evergreen with a angry look, and Mira in her Satan soul form.

"What have you done to Lucy" Erza growled pointing her blade at him

"Nothing she didn't deserve, she kissed him" Bickslow pointed at Laxus "she deserved it" both Mira and Laxus punched him at the same time

"You don't have a hot clue what happened" Evergreen yelled at him "she was so distraught"

"Good, maybe she deserves to be"

"You hurt my little sister you must pay" Erza growled swinging her sword around

"What happened Bicks you two seemed so happy" Laxus asked

"I don't know me and her were supposed to have a date today and I went to the guild and found the guild hall covered in picture of you and Lucy. YOU TWO DESERVE EACHOTHER! I mean I knew you were going to try and steal her away at some point. Looks like she did fall for you. Congrats"

Evergreen, Laxus, Mira, and Erza all left his room knowing it would do no more good to try and talk some sense into him.

"Just what exactly happened Laxus" Mira asked

"Well yesterday I was drinking a beer and I fainted for some reason, when I woke up I was in the closet like storage room with Blondie, we tripped and fell that's how I ended up kissing her, we all got out. When I walked into the guild I heard you guys talking to Blondie about Bicks"

Erza tapped her finger on her chin "we heard almost exactly the same story from Lucy"

Levy, Cana, and Lisanna were all trying to comfort Lucy when a certain pink haired boy came in to get his girlfriend and smelled his best friends tears.

"Luce who did this to you" But she refused to look at him

"Lucy he should know" Levy said

"NO!" Lucy screamed

So instead he wrapped his arms around her and proceeded to comfort her as she needed

"Luce please tell me I only just want to help"

"he was so hurt Natsu, I mean like how could I do that, you've seen the pictures I know you have but it wasn't like that, we tripped and fell" Lucy began to cry again

"Oh Lucy" he held her closer and let her cry

Mira, Erza, and Evergreen walked back in to the guild hall and sat down

"How did it go" Levy whispered

"That stubborn oaf won't see reason" Evergreen huffed

"So than what do we do now than" Lisanna pointed to Lucy "since Bickslow refuses to accept the truth"

"We comfort her and be there for her" Cana answered

"If only I could make him see reason" Erza said

"I agree but we can't right now" Mira answered

"Yeah I know but it's just so frustrating" Erza answered

"Listen Lucy if he refused to listen to you at this kind of time, than that only goes to prove what kind of person he truly was. You're such a strong Mage on your own. So beautiful, independent, strong, reliable. Any man would be lucky to have you, if Bickslow can't see reason when you did nothing wrong than that's his problem not yours, if he can't see what a amazing woman you are, than that's his problem not yours. Don't get hung up on a jerk that can't see your self-worth" Natsu told her and kissed her on the forehead

"Yeah I know but thanks for that Natsu, but I just really thought he was the one you know"

"Yeah I know, just remember what I told you ok?"

"Agreed" Lucy shook her best friends hand and stood up "well I'm going to head home, see you guys later" Lucy waved to her friends

When Lucy got home she allowed herself to cry again as she got a bath. She was going to make a change a huge one, she was going to change her hair and clothes, maybe that change would allow herself to heal and feel good about herself. She hoped

After she was done her bath she got changed into pyjamas touching the totem doll necklace that lay at her desk, she shook her head no she was going to bed

That night Lucy dreamed of nightmares. She was being chased by Bickslow everyone had left her and refused to help her claiming it was all her fault the pictures had happened. When she finally woke up she was covered in sweat.

Lucy stayed in her pyjamas and just decided to give herself one more day before going back to the guild. She cooked herself some eggs and sausage, than decided to read for a bit.

Lucy yawned she had read, and pampered herself all day she felt good by the end of it all, her friends also visited her for about 2 hours.

Finally when she woke up the next morning today was the day she would make changes.

She started it off by calling out Cancer to do her hair. He left it wavy but now it also had a few hot pink and electric blue streaks running throughout her blonde locks

Next she called out Virgo to give her some new clothes. Her new outfit consisted of black shredded skinny jeans that had black netting where the rips were. Her new top was long sleeved that went to the elbow, it was also a light blue that had black sequins at the cuff of the sleeve neckline and hem, the shirt was furthermore loose so it didn't fit her like a glove, she wore a single black onyx stone for jewellery . Her make up consisted of black eyeliner light blue eye shadow and light pink lipstick; she also wore black ankle boots that had a slight heel to them.

Oh yeah and with that she headed out the door to the guild


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy walked into the guild drawing a ton of attention to herself. People could not believe the drastic change in appearance that happened in only a couple of days after all this was Lucy.

Lucy sat at a table with Erza and Lisanna where they were talking about boys. "I couldn't believe Natsu actually had the nerve to say I was pillowy," Lisanna complained

"Jellal would never have that nerve if he wanted to live another day"

That is when they noticed Lucy

"Wow hey Lucy" greeted Erza

"Hi"

"Lucy are you sure you don't want to wait another day; you always can nobody would blame you"

"Yeah I'm sure I can't avoid forever"

"By the way nice clothes" Lisanna said

"Thanks"

Levy bounced by carrying a new book "look Lucy I found it" Levy showed the girls an old leather bound book that had different symbols on the front of it

"Thanks Levy" the blonde gave her a half smile she was thankful

"What is the book" Erza got curious

"It's a book about the different magic," Levy explained

"Yeah I just wanted to do my research," Lucy explained

The doors boomed and in walked the thunder god tribe

All of there eyes wandered to Lucy where she was sitting three pairs of eyes widened at her new appearance. Evergreen hit Bickslow on the head when she noticed he was staring for to long. In addition, Laxus just looked at his teammates before glaring at Bickslow.

"This all your fault" Evergreen whispered to the seith mage

"Is it just me or do things seem tense with the thunder god tribe" Cana popped out of nowhere

"Hey Cana yeah they do I wonder why" Lucy wondered to herself

Erza thought back to what happened to a couple of days ago 'yeah it's probably what happened with the three of them plus Evergreen'

"Oh don't worry about it" Levy said

"We should go shopping" the brunette suggested giving Lucy a good look over

Lucy looked down at her black skinny jeans and blue top before reluctantly agreeing to go with her 'yeah I could use some new clothes'. Erza and Levy also agreed but Lisanna couldn't saying she had things to do with Natsu.

Bickslow was looking down around the guild before observing a certain Blonde 'damn she looks fine in that get up' he thought to himself admiring her skinny jean clad ass and her sequined blue top. But at the same time he felt guilty the way Cana was hanging off of her reminding him the way he used to do that to her, the way she always smiled around him. That thousand-volt smile always succeed in melting his heart and making his day a little brighter.

Laxus was also observing Bickslow and Lucy, the once happy couple no longer together made him feel sad. 'I bet I could make her happy' his mind kept saying but no that wouldn't be fair to Bickslow or Lucy for that matter. If only he could just get Bickslow to see reason than that make, things go so much easier. For both the three of them.

Meanwhile Freed was observing all that was going on. 'So Bickslow broke up with Lucy because she kissed Laxus. However, Lucy and Laxus were trapped in a closet. Bickslow still loves Lucy however so does Laxus. Nevertheless, how does Lucy feel about the both of them? From the sounds of it she still loves Bickslow but who knows. I should probably ask Mira and Evergreen'

Elsewhere Lucy, Erza, Levy and Cana all stepped out of the change rooms where different outfits.

Lucy stepped out wearing a green top that had black lace over it with long black lace sleeves; she also wore a dark pair of skinny jeans that had silver zippers going horizontal the entire length of the pants legs. When you unzipped them, they showed her skin.

Erza was wearing a tank top that was black in color from the top of her cleavage to the middle of her back including the straps had lace designs on them showing her skin, three single button went down the length of the shirt. She paired it with a pleated silver miniskirt.

Cana wore a blue halter type top that showed a lot of her cleavage, it had elegant gold details on it. The shirt was tied into a mini bow at the back of her neck; the gold jeans she wore hugged her curves in all the right places.

Levy wore a simple dark purple tank top with lace trimmings, over it she wore black short sleeved jacket that complimented the shirt, black skinny legs adorned her legs and made her look even skinnier then she already was.

"Wow Lucy you look hot"

"Erza I'm loving that skirt"

"Cana I love that shirt on you"

"Levy that combination looks great on you"

The girls were all talking at the same time that they could not understand each other.

"OK" Erza yelled, "We can't hear each other, one at a time"

"Lucy you're up first," Cana said

"well Cana I love your shirt, and those gold jeans really show off your legs, Erza loving that miniskirt and that tops accents you nicely as well, Levy I think that top really just goes with you, plus with those jeans it makes you look sexier"

"Erza I'm loving that shirt plus it really goes nicely with that silver skirt of yours, Levy that entire combinations just ups your sexiness factor majorly, Lucy that top of yours is just damn I love it plus those jeans look mighty cool" Cana complimented each of the girls

"Cana I love that style of top on you plus that mixed with colours of your top and jeans just fit you so well. Erza that shirt just makes your breasts look amazing and I love that look of black and silver together. Lucy those jeans are to die for same for the shirt but you just make it look so beautiful," Levy had said to each of the girls

"Well Lucy I love that new style on you it suits you quite nicely. Cana that blue colour really shows off your skin and hair nicely and mixed with the gold it adds a nice delicate touch and goes beautifully with your eyes. Levy that outfit adds the right amount of beauty and sexy that you have but it just ups it even more I love it" Erza bowed to the girls

After a few more hours of shopping, the girls headed home

Lucy collapsed on her bed exhausted before getting up to take a bath. On her way to the bath, she saw the totem Necklace laying on her desk.

Lucy's eyes filled up with tears again as she began crying 'Bickslow, oh Bickslow I miss you'

Outside her apartment, two men were outside one hiding in the bushes one passing by. However, both heard her cries.

'What have I done?'

'I need to comfort her'

Two different thoughts came from two members of the same team; Bickslow continued walking 'I'm sorry Lucy'

Laxus walked up to her apartment and stopped just outside her door hearing her cries, smelling the water and salt. He took a deep breath and knocked at her door.

A few moments passed by and a disleved Lucy answered the door "Laxus" she was shocked "why are you here?"

Laxus took her in his arms wrapping her in his warmth "its ok Lucy just let it all out" he murmured in her ear

That's all it took for Lucy to burst out crying again. "I would never cheat on him" Lucy wailed "why does he think I would" she pulled on his shirt as she collapsed to the floor sobbing still wrapped up in Laxus.

"I don't know Lucy, I really don't" Laxus took her face in his hands to look at her beautiful eyes. "But ill make him pay" he promised her silently swearing to himself to make Bicklsow to pay tenfold for the pain he put her through.

Laxus stayed for a while longer until she fell asleep and that's when he tucked her in. kissing her forehead and wrapping the blanket around her he walked out of her apartment.

Laxus growled once he was out 'he needs to pay ill show him.' Stalking to Bickslows house, he knocked at the door. A sleepy Bicklsow answered

"Yes man" but Bicklsow was thrown against a wall.

"You bastard" Laxus growled ready to destroy him "you broke her"

The two were in a fistfight before long, meanwhile a sleeping mage was dreaming of a war that was soon to come.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy woke from her slumber, feeling groggy she decided on a shower. By the time she got out of the shower Natsu, Happy, Erza, and Gray were all there.

"hey Luce" Natsu smiled "let's do a job"

Gray held up a piece of paper, Lucy read it over. The job sounded right up her alley, she had to get a special artifact and return it to the rightful owner.

"yeah I'll do it" She smiled at her team but someone was missing "where's Wendy?"

Erza grinned and said one word "Romeo"

"ah" It was no secret that the younger boy held a crush on the blue haired girl, he was clearly doing something about it

 _Way to go Romeo_ Lucy thought

"how long will we be gone for?" Lucy asked Erza who as usual was dressed in armor.

"probably about week" Erza guessed and counted on her fingers including travel time and how long the job was estimated to take

"so a hour then, in front of the train station" Lucy smiled and her team members grinned at her nodding their heads

A little while later Lucy was packing her bag for the trip, when there was a knock on her door. She ran to open the door and was greeted by Laxus, his rain scent was overpowering and she felt herself relax little.

"what up sparky" Lucy wrapped her arms around the dragon slayer pulling him in for a hug.

"my team was out on a job the other day" he started a pulled out a box "and we found this" He held out the box for her to take.

Lucy opened the box and her eye widened at the what was inside. A gleaming silver key lay on top of a red plush cushion. The key was silver with a scaly dragon tail for the handle, and a dragon head for the actual key part. Lucy looked at it in wonder, dark blue with hints of gold and silver. But the key itself was silver. She was looking intently at before her eyes widened recalling a memory of her mother

" _Today Lucy I'm going to be teaching you about one really special key" Layla looked down at her daughter as she was speaking to her._

" _what kind of key is it mommy" Lucy asked her mom looking at her with her wide chocolate eyes_

" _it's the key of Draco the dragon" Layla looked at Aquarius key "its key that's unlike the others"_

" _why momma"_

" _because its neither a gold nor a silver key" Layla explained_

 _Lucy looked confused_

" _it's just a very special key honey. It's said that Draco will only reveal itself to a very specific owner, he hasn't been found in four hundred years"_

" _wow. I'm going to find him momma" Lucy told her mom who giggled at her daughter's enthusiasm_

' _I found it mom. I finally found it'_ Lucy was ecstatic, she looked at Laxus before jumping into his arms.

"thank you Laxus, oh my god thank you" She squealed "I'll explain when I get back from my job but this is amazing"

Laxus nodded at her statement before watching her rush around trying to get everything packed for her job. He saw her attach the key to the her ring and put the box in her suitcase. Laxus followed her out the door and watched as she waved goodbye.

On the train ride Lucy summoned crux.

"Crux do you think you can tell me about Draco the dragon?" Lucy asked him

"well as you know Draco is one of the celestial spirits however he is neither an gold nor silver key he is very special he also hasn't been summoned in four hundred years. Draco is considered to be the most strong of the zodiac spirits since he himself is a dragon." Crux told her

"thank you, Crux," she thanked him before he disappeared into the spirit world.

By the time team Natus was finished their job, Natsu had almost burned down the whole manor and froze the whole town. But by some miraculous god they had managed to get all their reward money plus Lucy got another new key.

On the way back Lucy was looking at her new key. It was silver shaped like a paw, and on it, it had the Leo Minor constellation on it in orange.

"guy I'm going to summon this spirit" Lucy told them "I call upon thee in the world of the celestial spirits I beckon you to my side at once pass through the gate" Lucy called in a strong voice "open gate of Leo Minor"

A little boy that couldn't be any older than 14 appeared. He had spiky orangey hair and emerald eyes. He wore a white torn shirt with a green vest that gold detailing and brown slacks he was bare foot.

Lucy gasped he looked like a younger version of Loke "what is your name?" Lucy asked him

"Raion" he answered her in a soft voice "I'm Raion master"

"no, I'm no\t your master I'm your friend" Lucy told him petting his head "by any chance are you related to Leo the Lion" Lucy asked him

"yes, Miss he's my older brother why" Raion looked curious

"Leo" Lucy whispered touching Loke's key

A flash of bright light appeared and Loke appeared "Yes my Princess what did you need me for" Loke bowed but stopped when he saw Raion

"Raion" Loke whispered tears filling in his eyes

"Leo" Raion ran and jumped into Loke's arms "thank you miss"

"yes, thank you Lucy" the two of them disappeared into the spirit world with a flash of bright golden light.

"that was kind of you Lucy" Erza put her hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"ok next one" Lucy took out the gold and silver key "I call upon thee in the world of the celestial spirits I beckon you to my side at once pass through the gate" Lucy swung the key "OPEN GATE OF DRAGON DRACO"

Another flash of bright light came and man who looked in his early twenties appeared. The Man had long midnight blue hair with silvery gold streaks he was shirtless and wore pants that looked like dragon scales. His eyes were a mix of blue gold and green, and he had a couple of earring in each ear.

"hello Lucy" the man acknowledged her

Lucy was shocked "how, did you know my name"

Draco chuckled "my key only appears to those I deem worthy my dear" Draco looked at her in the eye "I know your name because your famous in the spirit world for your kindness"

Lucy looked at Draco and grinned "well then Draco, I'm honored. Will you form a contract with me?" Lucy asked him

Draco laughed a deep laugh "of course I will Princess"

"well tell me a little about yourself" Lucy requested of Draco

"well I have two forms this one and my dragon form. My magic is celestial dragon, and elemental Magic, I also use time magic"

"that'd be useful" Lucy tapped her finger on her chin ok sounds good "what days are you available"

"any day you need me princess" Draco answered her kissing her hand

"ok thank you Draco I look forward working with you" Lucy beamed at him

"me too milady" Draco bowed to her before disappearing in a shower of gold and silver sparkles

Lucy hooked her two new key on her key ring, before decidedly taking a nap for the rest of the way to Magnolia.

Getting back to her apartment, she went to bed.

Waking up to the smell of eggs she wandered to the kitchen to find Laxus making her eggs, bacon and hash browns.

"Laxus" Lucy yawned "why are you here making me breakfast?"

"you and I are going to be doing something today" Laxus told her before setting down a plate of food in front of her.

Lucy took a bite and was amazed at the yumminess of the food and took several more bites. Laxus watched her intently looking for any signs of distress in her expressions.

"Listen Lucy" Laxus began taking a bite of his own food "Bicklsow will be down one day soon to apologize for being a dick he truly is sorry"

Lucy looked up at Laxus "why now though"

Laxus looked at her "we got into a fight on our mission a few days ago"

"what happened" Lucy questioned him

Laxus looked down at his hands before reliving the tale to Lucy.

 _Walking through the overgrown woods, things were tense For the Thundergod tribe._

" _you two are acting like over grown babies" Evergreen scolded them "Just make up and settle things with Lucy already"_

" _How Ever? He stole my girlfriend" Bicklsow pointed a accusing finger at Laxus who was glaring at the brunette._

" _I didn't steal her Bicks! We got trapped in a closet together and she fell on me" Laxus explained to him "and the fact you don't believe her or me is getting ridiculous" Laxus threw his hand up in the air " we didn't do anything Lucy isn't that kind of girl and you that so why do you insist on doing this is beyond me"_

 _The group fell back into silence. Except for the hum of the birds and the buzz of the bugs around them._

" _Listen Bickslow we all know that you love Lucy still. So why don't you believe Laxus or Lucy?" Freed slowed Bickslow down to talk to him._

" _Because it's just to convenient" Bickslow told him "Laxus told me he accepted defeat when Lucy chose him. But what if he didn't, what if he forced that kiss on her or worse she fell for him? I just feel like they're lying to me and don't want to tell me the truth" Bickslow explained angrily wiping away tears at his eyes_

 _Freed shook his head "Bickslow" He began softly "they have no reason to lie to you" He patted his mate on the shoulder._

 _Bicklsow crouched by the edge of tree, looking at something that Freed couldn't see._

" _is something wrong" Freed asked him_

 _Bickslow didn't respond, so Freed crouched down beside him to see. Freed caught sight of something gold and silver._

" _Bicklsow that is a celestial key" Freed told him_

" _I know" Bickslow got up dusting himself off and picked up the key_

 _Freed followed him as he walked back to the others._

" _here" Bickslow handed over the key to Laxus. "give this to Lucy next time you see her"_

" _why don't you?"_

" _she doesn't want to see me. So please"_

" _Bicks she does though"_

" _how could she I was such a dick" Bickslow looked away tears forming in his eyes._

" _Shell forgive you she always does" Laxus tried to console him_

" _I know she does and that that's problem" Bickslow yelled_

 _The rest of the mission continued and nobody talked about her._

"so that's what happened" He told her

Lucy looked away tears forming in her eyes.

"thank you Laxus" She smiled smile that didn't quite reach her eyes and went to her room.

Laxus decide to leave her alone for the rest of the day so he let himself out hearing the sounds of her cries.


End file.
